


You cannot cheat death (nor love)

by EllaHecate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Philosophy, Short One Shot, Short but hopefully sweet, inspired by albert camus and myth de Sisyphe, it's hard to be a lesbian genius doctor okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaHecate/pseuds/EllaHecate
Summary: Angela Ziegler is a miracle worker who cheats death in defiance of her father and the world. Can she find peace? Or I get slightly philosophical because I love this ship and wanted my own Mercy awesome backstory.





	You cannot cheat death (nor love)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is my first thing posted here ever. I am very scared. English is my second language, any comments on style, word choice and syntax is more than welcome. I wanted to write something while trying to figure out how I am going to overcome the fact that I am terrible at writing dialogue :)

Angela Ziegler's father always said you cannot cheat death. In fact he would tell this to his young daughter often, and sometimes he would quietly add, careful not to be heard, nor love.

Growing up as an orphan Angela Ziegler had made a career in defiance of her father's word. And death itself. Like Sisyphus Angela has sought to prevent death from ever taking another life. And like Sisyphus she's now bound to an impossible task. For all her efforts might be in vain but they bring purpose and clarity to a chaotic world where parents bury their children and children grow up without knowing their parents.

When mankind is reeling, there is Angela Ziegler saving lives and trying to cheat death. A beacon of our defiance to the very condition of existence. It must end. If Angela knows this, she does not care. She carries on regardless.

After Overwatch disbands it becomes more lonely. Our good doctor is offered so many shining opportunities, yet she refuses them all. Her research is free and available to all, refusing patents and money, and her place is with the people suffering still. She continues to serve where she is needed the most. After her long shift is over she spends the night researching.

But for everything she has done, for every person she's saved, death still haunts the refugee camps, the emergency rooms. Every death weighs heavy on her shoulders. Our brilliant doctor is undeterred, yet she is afraid. Afraid of herself and death.

When Overwatch recalls, Angela doesn't want to join. Her job is helping others survive, not helping people to fight wars. A new recruit is sent to her, in order to convince the good doctor to reconsider. Fareeha Amari is nothing like Angela. A soldier with the rationalizations and outlook of a soldier. They argue, night after night. First about Overwatch, then about violence. How could someone think that a pacifist like Angela would be persuaded by a soldier like Fareeha?

Our good doctor is not convinced. But she reluctantly longs for the idealism of the younger soldier. Protect the innocent, bring justice to all. But what is justice without mercy? One day in the refugee camp a bomb goes off, killing several, maiming more. Angela ends her shift, finds the young soldier and yells at her. That it is somehow her fault. Fareeha doesn't say anything, but hugs the doctor when the shouting turns into tears. She sleeps for the first time in many nights, crying herself to sleep on the stomach of the young soldier.

When she wakes up she is alone. She discovers a longing inside of her she never knew she had. She is drawn into its darkness. She finds the soldier distributing water and food to the refugees. At first not saying a thing, she merely observes with curious eyes. The soldier finds the doctor. First they say nothing. Then the soldier informs the doctor that she will leave soon. Angela looks tired. Like the weight of it all came crashing down on her.

The soldier begins to pack her things, making herself ready for the transport ship. When she's about the leave our doctor stops her. Our doctor surprises the soldier but mostly herself when she says that she will join her. In a week's time.

Days are spent preparing for the trip, and our doctor is working constantly yet she is also longing for the day she'll meet the young soldier again. Wishing for what seems impossible.

When they see each other again, it is before a mission. Before a storm. They exchange nervous glances. Bitten by love even though neither of them knows how the other feels. In war death is always present. Our doctor saves many lives that night but without the young soldier she wouldn't have saved a single soul. She is grateful.

Our good doctor goes to bed at four in the morning that day, jet lagged and tired when she hears a knock on her door. Barely awake she opens the door to find a young soldier asking to come in. She obliges, surprised. She wishes to express gratitude, but her tongue is tied, and before she knows it they are kissing, not a word exchanged yet nothing but love between them. Our good doctor finds in the young soldier a love she never knew.

Our young soldier is filled with everything the good doctor needs and the young soldier wants nothing but our good doctor.

One cannot cheat death nor love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it at least slightly. Feel free to leave a comment and I'll blush and respond /your friendly neighborhood lesbian


End file.
